Bob Massicotte (Randy J. Goodwin)
DEA Agent Bob Massicotte is a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Randy J. Goodwin on November 24, 2014 and December 9, 2014. Background On March 14, 2014, Jordan Ashford arrives in Port Charles while undercover with the DEA (Drug Enforcement Agency). She occasionally mentions her boss, DEA Agent Bob Massicotte. Storylines On November 24, 2014, Bob first appears on the docks and startles Jordan who had just met with Shawn Butler. Bob tells her that every drug runner in the northeast knows who he is and Jordan would be dead if they see her talking to the DEA. Jordan wants to know why Bob wouldn't just call her then and he asks why she is hanging with Shawn instead of identifying Julian Jerome's boss. Jordan explains that Shawn works for Sonny Corinthos but Shawn is also taking care of her son T.J. Ashford. She also reveals that she has been trying to get Ava Jerome to trust her. Ava had almost told Jordan the identity of her boss but Nina Reeves stole Ava's baby and Ava has since disappeared. Bob tells Jordan she needs to find another way to identify the Jerome boss. Jordan asks why this case needs to be rushed and Bob explains that Ric Lansing is an innocent man who is in witness protection after his death was faked and Ric is waiting until it is safe to come home. Jordan promises she will step up the investigation and wants to stop the drugs from coming into Port Charles. She also wants to tell T.J. that she has been undercover and not in prison. Bob appeared again on December 9, 2014. Anna Devane and Jordan Ashford were on the docks discussing Cesar Faison's escape while being transferred to Pentonville Penitentiary when Bob joins them. Jordan says she has been undercover for eight months to put Faison in prison. Bob suggests that Jordan should have handled the transfer but Anna defends Jordan and claims it wasn't her call since the transfer was under local jurisdiction until Faison was handed over to Pentonville. Bob asks Anna if she is taking the blame for the escape and Anna tells Bob that they go way back and he is also frustrated with the situation. Bob informs Jordan that she only had to identify the head of the Jerome crime family and she came up with nothing. Julian's girlfriend, Alexis Davis, gave the DEA the boss' identity (”Fluke”). Now the DEA just have dead hit men and have had to cut loose drug pushers. They also turned a blind eye when Ava ran over a pedestrian (later revealed to be later revealed to be Drew Cain). Jordan explains that Bob isn't with her every day and she has had to improvise. Bob accuses her of covering for the Jeromes more than trying to bring them to justice. Jordan claims she has given her life for this case and sacrificed her family to make tough calls. Bob says he also has to make a tough call and Jordan is fired. Anna asks if that is necessary and Bob suggests that Jordan wasn't ready for this kind of deep-cover assignment. Jordan says she spent two years building a cover in Baltimore. Bob explains that she was with street pushers back then but this is organized crime and it's his fault for letting Jordan go this far. Anna offers an official statement saying that Jordan acted with distinction the whole time. Bob lets Anna know that her endorsement means nothing since the higher ups are talking about her year-long imprisonment of Faison and how she dragged Ric's name through the mud. Anna says it was unfortunate that Ric's reputation was damaged and that his family thinks he is dead but it was a necessary evil to uncover the head of the Jeromes. Ric is being prepared to be brought out of witness protection now that everything is out in the open and he will be reunited with his family. Bob informs her offscreen that Ric is missing and he lets Anna know that no one trusts her because she is out of the loop. Bob states that Ric's situation is just one more of Anna's huge screw-ups. Anna points out that investigations are messy and she did the best she could. She stands behind every decision she made. Bob leaves after informing Anna and Jordan that they will be hearing from him or someone higher up real soon. Jordan lets Anna know that Bob is just trying to get into her head and this isn't her fault. Anna isn't sure but she needs to tell Alexis that Ric is missing. On December 27, 2019, Jordan gets a call informing her that Bob has died. Her husband Curtis Ashford asks if it is someone from their Baltimore days and she tells him it is an old friend and no one Curtis knows. On January 10, 2020, Curtis informs Jordan that he made some calls in DC regarding Bob's death. He lets Jordan know the cause of death was a drug overdose. Jordan asks if there was a drug interaction and Curtis tells her he saw the tox report and it was opioids. Jordan says Bob wasn't even much of a drinker and this didn't sound like him. Curtis references his own former coke habit and admits that we don't always know about people. He saw the police report and claimed that Bob was retired and according to the people around him, he was squeaky clean. Jordan asks for a copy of the report and Curtis says he already sent it to her. After Curtis leaves, Jordan makes a call and asks someone to get to Port Charles as soon as possible. It is eventually revealed that Jordan called Marcus Taggert, who used to work in the DEA with Jordan and also knew Bob. On February 6, 2020, Taggert brings Jordan Bob’s medical records and she discovers that he was given a clean bill of health a month before he died. Jordan wonders if this could be related to what happened back then with Taggert and Bob. She said they swore they would take it to their graves. Crimes Committed *Involved in an illegal activity with Marcus Taggert and Jordan Ashford revealed on Feb 6, 2020 Health & Vitals *Was discovered dead of an opioid overdose Dec 27, 2019; revealed to be an overdose of opioids Jan 10, 2020; date of death shown Jan 14, 2020 Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional DEA agent Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:2010s